


【源声】后街男孩

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 小巷情趣谁不爱





	【源声】后街男孩

酒瓶与快乐同时坠落，香烟的灰烬燃烧出欢愉。  
金钟云踢了踢脚下的空瓶，又开了一瓶黑方给自己倒了一杯。八个人的卡座已经开掉了五瓶黑方，剩下的杂酒不计其数。被混合的酒精饮料蒸腾着思维，金钟云觉得自己好像在云上飘着。剩下的几个人也摇摇欲坠，不能喝的已经窝在男朋友的臂弯睡得香甜，能喝的正举着酒杯说着胡话。  
生日聚会的主人正一手搂着睡到昏迷的男朋友一手抓着烧酒瓶子卖萌，歪着头眨着眼甜甜地说着“一会儿咱们去吃拉面吧，我要吃哥给我煮的。”不甚清醒的大哥哥揉着他的脸回应他“那咱们要去买锅。”再看最小的两个弟弟正窝在卡座的角落里，一人一杯红酒亲密耳语，黏稠的蜜在流淌。金钟云把杯里的酒一饮而尽，推了推挡在自己外面的坚实的后背想要出去透透气，结果换来一句“哥你是要去吃烤肉么？”  
下一秒，他的欲望顺着血管里的酒精被点燃，他感谢这场迟到了几日的生日会。  
金钟云在包里翻翻找找，然后站起来踩着桌子踏出了卡座。他知道在他站起来的时候那个一身黑衣的浅发色男人也注意到了他，半秒的眼神交汇和心照不宣的欲望会引领他们前进。  
十六度的凉水不足以平息热情，卫生间的隔间也盛不下满腔爱欲，通向酒吧后巷的小门此时就像潘多拉的魔盒吸引着人打开它。

半支烟的火星明明灭灭，然后夹着它的手被摁在墙上让橙红的星落入黑暗。混杂着薄荷的烟草味在唇齿间辗转，伴随着最后一丝烟叶燃尽，绵长的吻变成轻咬。  
金钟云的手顺着男人的腰侧滑向挺翘的臀部，在男人叼着他的舌尖磨出那点血腥味的时候拍了拍那块结实的肌肉，模模糊糊地调笑道：“也不知道这么好看的屁股好用不好用。”  
男人好像被他突如其来的调戏吓到了，愣了一下之后接过他手里的烟头摁灭在墙上，捏着自己后腰处纤细的手腕把那只作乱的手放到胯下，让火热的突起在手心膨胀：“这里更好用。”  
“不试试怎么知道？”  
那就试试吧，金钟云顺着动作解开了他的裤子，隔着棉布抚摸半勃的阴茎，感受血液带给这件武器的生机。这个男人的身体有着蓬勃的生命力，金钟云被他英俊又凌厉的面容吸引，沉醉于他隐约露出的胸肌和充满力量的双腿，迷失在飘着皮革和烟草味的黑色森林中。  
用唾液盖住潮湿的印记，然后再衔住截断了人鱼线的边缘拉下，被赋予生命的武器在金钟云的脸旁显得更加惊心。缠绵地用脸颊摩挲再含住饱满的头部，细致地舔过冠状沟和顶端的小口，再深深地吞入让喉咙口带给神经密布的地方极致的刺激，让男人低沉压抑的呻吟在无人的小巷里四散开来。  
金钟云的手攀附着男人的大腿，被黑色长裤包裹的肌肉有着遮盖不住的线条，往上是常年健身造就的弧度完美的臀部，饱满的臀肉和紧实的腰腹搭配出古典的美，像那些被存放在博物馆的大理石雕塑，供人欣赏膜拜。他知道这段美丽的躯体里蕴含着可以贯穿他的力量，这样的力量会带着两个人共同登上顶峰。  
看来有人想要先一步登顶了。  
脑后有力的大手让金钟云更加深入密林，这份探险带来的刺激让金钟云激动不已，他感觉自己也慢慢勃起了，被牛仔裤束缚的感觉痛苦又舒爽。他努力地让咽喉的生理反应给予男人最大的刺激，然后抬起眼吞下那粘稠的白液。  
晕开的红色眼影和被刺激出来的泪水是他最好的武器，暂时臣服的姿态是他获取快感的计谋。在路灯光晕边缘的明暗地带，胯间仰起的头和沙哑的嗓音会给欲火再淋上一瓶烈酒。  
男人抓着他的胳膊再次把他摁在墙上，粗暴的动作带来异样的快感。扭着头和人接吻的时候胸口的敏感皮肤也没有被放过，男人的手指从毛衣和衬衫的领口伸进去，隔着T恤捏起一颗小小的乳头，用指尖揉搓拨弄，让红红的小肉珠顶起来的衣服愈加明显。  
金钟云想让另一边获得相同的馈赠，他抬起手去抓男人的头发想要把人从自己的唇上拔下来，结果却抓到了笼着刘海的墨镜。他一使劲把墨镜打到地上，然后揪着人的刘海腻腻乎乎的说：“你只有一只手么？”结果换来一句“墨镜很贵的，摔坏了要给你惩罚。”就被伸了两根手指进到嘴里夹着舌头逗弄。确实是有两只手的，只不过还是只有一边的乳头被照顾到。金钟云含着两根作乱的手指，歪着身子往墙上蹭，粗糙的墙面隔着衣服刺激着乳头，与另一边截然不同的感觉让金钟云咬着手指呻吟。  
这样的举动终于让男人不再忍耐，他抽出湿淋淋的手指，用另一只手解了金钟云的裤子就要往里捅。金钟云虽然脑子被情欲烧得个遍，但是这一瞬间还是立即作出了反应，他还不想让自己的屁股之后几天都不能用。  
“右边！右边口袋！”他夹紧屁股慌张地喊道。  
身后的男人轻笑一声停下了动作，掏出他口袋里的润滑剂和套子，用包装的尖角刮着他的脸笑他：“我以为你真有胆玩儿这么疯……不过小小年纪准备到还挺齐全。”  
“出来玩儿嘛，别废话了快点儿！”看着自己的屁股暂时保住了，金钟云又恢复了本性。  
“啧……”身后的人好像对他的态度十分不满，即使手上沾了润滑剂，插进去的动作还是粗暴又狠戾，让他一瞬间收紧了穴口。  
“啊…你轻点…疼……”  
男人也不说话，只是按照自己的节奏给他扩张，抽插的动作一刻不停，好似健身房锻炼出来的坚实臂膀都是为了这一刻准备着。两根手指在里面分开又合上，指甲刮着前列腺让他呻吟不断，连衬衣领子都被口水糊湿了一片。  
等第三根手指顺着润滑剂加入的时候，被衬衣下摆盖住的阴茎已经顶在砖墙上几欲喷发，冰冷又粗糙的感觉划动着神经。男人也发现了他的秘密，抽插变成了震动，摁在前列腺上的手指仿佛要戳穿那一块软肉。金钟云仰头砸在男人的肩膀上，在广藿香和皮革的味道里攀上了第一次高潮。  
他失神地靠在身后的人怀里喘息，后穴还一下一下地夹着手指，眼角飞着不知是眼影还是生理反应带来的红色。  
男人好像也被这一抹红迷住了，抽出手指扳着他的脸和他接吻，细细地描过他的薄唇和齿列，顶住他的上颚刮出更多的唾液。  
“这就高潮了那一会儿可怎么办啊……”男人看似苦恼地摇了摇头，“我看你也就二十出头？年纪轻轻就玩儿得这么疯，身体还要不要了。”  
金钟云连气都没喘匀就被人说教，脑子里浆浆糊糊烦得不行，回手一把握住顶在后腰上的阴茎狠狠地说：“呀，你别硬着这玩意儿教训我，你也没比我大多少吧！”  
“你怎么就记不住要礼貌……”  
男人舔着他的耳廓低声地说，好像真的有点生气。金钟云还没品出这句话里的情绪就被人翻过来架起一条腿贯穿了。

好像头顶的路灯炸开了，光从四散的玻璃里逸出飞进了眼中脑中，刹那间一切都是白亮白亮的。  
金钟云受不住这样突如其来的疼痛与刺激，仰着头就往后面磕，被温热的手掌接住又摁在颈窝里。厚实的手掌一下下从头顶顺到肩颈的交界处，像是抚慰受惊的小兽，身下的动作却是猎手般毫不留情。  
金钟云分辨不出那个人到底戴没戴套子，他只觉得刚才捅进来的润滑剂全都沸腾蒸发了，血肉的摩擦让他半个字都说不出来。  
他把脸埋在男人宽厚的肩膀上抽抽噎噎，捂热的皮衣上撑着他的泪。男人把他另一条腿也架起来环在腰上，笼着他的后背一刻不停地向深处进发。金钟云在温热的躯体和粗糙的砖墙构筑的一方小空间里浮沉，春季夜晚的风与花香都离他远去，一切的感知只剩下男人的唇和体内的阴茎。  
他想射，但是总觉得差了那么一点，男人的动作不够粗暴不够狠戾不够戳到他的心。他用半昏沉的思维作出了最重要的决定，学着男人的动作舔上坚硬的耳骨，又咬在齿间摩擦，然后吐出了一句混杂着气声的诱惑  
“哥哥快一点吧……哥哥你再使点劲儿……”  
然后他就什么都不知道了，春风和繁花变成了烟草与皮革，他被包裹贯穿又被安抚，后巷这窄窄的空间变成了他的整个世界。他抖着双腿被男人放回地面，双手撑着墙接受着男人不知疲惫的鞭笞，最后微凉的黏液洒在他的腰上。

男人掏出纸巾给他仔细地清理干净，扣好每一颗扣子抚平每一丝褶皱，搂着他的腰往巷口走去，温柔的吻落在他黑色的发梢和耳垂上。  
“谢谢哥的生日礼物……要是能多听到几声哥哥就更好了。”  
“呀你小子别得寸进尺！”  
“回去继续吧？”  
“不要，腰疼……”  
“换个姿势好不好……”  
“崔始源你别又摆出那副表情，我不会心软的。”  
“可是今天是我生日呀……哥你都给李赫宰庆祝生日不陪我喝酒……”  
“这不是你小子的主意么！”  
“哥……钟云………”  
“好了好了回家回家！”  
“那他们怎么办？”  
“崔始源你还做不做？！再废话你把他们送回家吧！”


End file.
